what if edward never came back in new moon?
by maydayparadexx
Summary: bella's a singer in a band, and a vampire. Set 100 years after edward leaves. She never jumped off the cliff. First fan fic, sorta sucks but read it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dude I do not own twilight in any way, or the characters, or anything actually, BUT STEPHENIE MEYER DOSE!!

"Were on!" Dexter yelled out to everyone. "No really?" Ryan said smacking him on the back of the head. I giggled and stepped in front of them and grabbed a guitar. It felt so light and delicate. After 100 years I still haven't got used to my vampire strength. There was 4 other people in our band. One Dexter. He had dark curly hair, the normal golden eyes, pale skin, he wore a flannel button down and a faded concert t shirt underneath with classic dark blue jeans and checkered vans. He was skinny for a guy, but still muscular. Same with Ryan. He had more shorter hair, dark brown and flattened and styled he was wearing black skinny jeans, a old fashioned, almost Victorian, blouse with a not even tied bow tie around his neck. He had to be the only guy I have ever met who actually could pull of eye liner. Theres also Nick, he has pure black hair, its style like alex evens hair. But it fits better with Nick, his pure pale skin makes his eyes stand out, and his face has less baby fat then alex evens. He was wearing a purple hoodie dark blue skinny levies and converse. And last when Brendon, he also wore eye liner, but unlike with Ryan it didn't work for him. He had super dark brown hair it was short but no to short and was cut a messy, he was wearing white zipperd hoodie, underneath a blue t-shirt, and blue skinny jeans.

Then me, bella. If I said I hadn't change much since I was human…..Id be lying. I had gone through so much pain…with Edward….well leaving me… it was hard. But I wasn't worthy of him. He didn't love me. And no matter how much it hurt I had to move on. I know you must be curious on how I was change, too bad. Cause I don't want to tell you unless I have to. I look drop dead gorgeous. I had my hair my normal way (Like this .com/albums/z287/kimica42/kristen_ ) but it was far darker then when I was human it was more of a black red. My face was pale like paper, but my golden eyes stood out. My lips were pinker then when I was human. And I was more curvy then when I was human. More grown up. I was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up. My nails were painted white, I had on my chuck high tops and dark blue skinny jeans.

I now had my guitar and was in place on the stage. I was remembering how much pain Edward left me in. I sang and played guitar, I wrote all the lyrics. Ryan played guitar to, Dexter played bass, and Nick also played guitar, while Brendon play the drums. I smiled at them and the stage crew open the curtain. A bunch of people were screaming, but I smelt….vampires. But not my band members. Could it. No no no no. I searched the crowd and then found them. Pixie like girl, mother like, father like figures, crazy blond hair, bulky guy, a beautiful blond. I winced when I saw a Greek God. Hes eyes pleading with mine. I frowned. I turned to my band. They instantly knew who I was starring at. "Would you like us to take care of him" Dexter said eager for a fight, he growled. I walked over to dexter and hugged him. "Thanks but no thanks, Its not his fault he didn't love me" I frowned. But Dexter only nodded at me and returned the hug "But if you change your mind" Ryan cutted in with a grin. I lightly smacked him as I walked back to my spot on stage "Ha right Ryan," Brendon laughed "Says the vampire who wears eyeliner" We had this whole scene in only a matter of 10 seconds. No one even noticed us move except maybe the cullens. I cleared my throat, un needed yes but for effect " Okay guys, now," I said looking over at Nick, he was ressuring and always there for me, he nodded his head and smirked. I was scared cause mosto f the songs I sang. Were me being mad at Edward. Sad. Depressed. I turned back to the audience who were still screaming "Were going to start off with Famous last words" I smiled at the audience and began to play the guitar and I turned and leaned into the mike. Singing the song that haunted me so many years ago.

"Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart  
But where's your heart  
But where's your

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change

So many  
Bright lights they cast a shadow  
But can I speak  
Well, is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home"

I choked out. If I could cry tears would be streaming down my face. But I was angrey now. Mad. I wasn't sure why but I contuined slamming on the stings on the guitar as I played the chords.

"Can you see?  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here on the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I said

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead"

I turned to look at the Cullens, all expression were the same. Guitly sad, depressed. But not Edward and Alice. Alice was almost beaming. Edward, looked like he was dying. How I wanted right then to comfort him. To drop on my knees and beg. I would do that for him. And only him. But I continued

"'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home"

The audience screamed and I smirked "Thanks guys!" I smiled and turned to Nick, he smiled at me, showing off his perfectly white teeth. "Now bella wrote this" He said nodding to me, I made a small smile "This is about a bad break up, someone leaving.." He looked over to me and I nodded "Lies, plays, leaving, pain, depression" I said adding on to it. I smirked mischievously as I sand the song. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Was all I thought. Now he would know How I felt. No matter how much it tore me apart to see him there wincing as if he about to fall over and some jealousy. Yes I could tell. I choked out the lyrics

"Well when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way

And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
I don't love you  
Like I did yesterday

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
Is where you oughta stay

And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
I don't love you  
Like I did yesterday

When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

I don't love you  
Like I loved you yesterday"

"And you left, and you had the guts to say. You didn't love me like you loved me yesterday. No matter how much pain it cause me when you said it…….." I said slowly glaring at Edward. But I continued onto the next song, waiting for the intermission. But still shaken. What if they come and see me during the intermission. What do I say. I bit my lip and realized Ryan already introduced the next song. So I began to sing. I could feel confidence coming back as I sang

"Well, I know a thing about contrition  
Because I got enough to spare  
And I'll be granting your permission  
'Cause you haven't got a prayer

Well, I said hey hey hallelujah  
I'ma come on sing the praise  
So let the spirit come on through ya  
We got innocence for days

Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell  
Everybody burn the house right down"

I winked at the audience as I said "Well I think Im gonna burn in hell" I saw a glimpse of Edward and now He looked so guilty and deprived.

"And say  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel  
Take this to my grave  
Tell me I'm a bad man  
Kick me like a stray  
Tell me I'm an angel  
Take this to my grave"

I sang now with much intensity

"You play ring around the ambulance  
Well like you never gave a care  
So get the choirboys around you  
It's a compliment I swear

And I said ashes to ashes we all fall down  
I wanna hear you sing the praise  
I said ashes to ashes we all fall down  
We got innocence for days"

I was almost yelling and singing at the same time now. I went on

"Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell  
Everybody burn the house right down"

I screamed into the microphone

"And say  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel  
Take this to my grave  
Tell me I'm a bad man  
Kick me like a stray  
Tell me I'm an angel  
Take this to my grave

You better run like the devil 'cause they're  
Never gonna leave you alone

You better hide up in the alley 'cause  
They're never gonna find you a home

And as the blood runs down the walls  
You see me creepin' up these halls"

Then the next part. I gave Edward a warning stare. For a minuted he almost looked happy, but shook it off as I sang

"I been a bad motherfucker  
Tell your sister I'm another

GO! GO! GO!

And I said say  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel  
Take this to my grave  
Tell me I'm a bad man  
Kick me like a stray  
Tell me I'm an angel  
Take this to my grave

Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man

So get up  
So get out  
S-I-N  
I  
S-I-N"

Next song, last before the intermission. I guess you can say, I was having a little to much fun showing the Cullens my pain. I walked over to the piano and nodded to nick, ryan,brendon, and dexter. The walked off the stage, pushing each other off. I giggled at them and they finally walked off. I gave the audience and estatic look. I was almost beaming, my perfectly white teeth showing. I went on as I played the piano with much force

""Well they encourage your complete cooperation  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile  
I can't control myself because i dont know how  
And they love me for it honestly  
I'll be here for a while

So give them blood, blood  
Gallons of the stuff  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough  
So give them blood, blood, blood  
Grab a glass because theres going to be a flood

A celebrated man amongst the gurneys  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so  
But its really quite alarming  
'Cause im such an awful fuck  
(Why thank you!)

I gave you blood, blood  
Gallons of the stuff  
I gave you all that you could drink and it has never been enough  
I gave you blood, blood, blood  
Im the kinda human wreckage that you love""

I finshed slaming the last keys of the song. Everyone was cheering except the Cullen's. Even Alice had a frown on her face. I walked off the stage after saying there would be a 15 minute intermission.

Dexter and Ryan were waiting for me off stage, there were hilarious together. I smiled at them,Then Dexter and Ryan were at bother sides of me. "So bells Im your favorite right?" Dexter said circirling as Ryan then said to "Pishh Poshh Dex, Im so her favorite right Izzy?". I Let out a short "HA!" As Ryan and Dexter continued to circle around me at vampire speed. "You guys know I don't choose favorites" I said smirking at them. "But if I had to" I said putting my pointer finger to my chin "I'd choose Ryan!" Dexter pouted and I laughed Ryan stopped pacing and kissed my cheek. I smiled up at him. I heard a growl and someone clearing there throat. I turned a little to fast and Ryan, Dexter, Nick, and Bredon were all behind me. I finally realized why. The Cullens were standing there. It was Edward who growled. "Bella…." He said slowly looking up at me with innocent eyes. Alice pushed pass Edward and jumped on me hugging me I smiled and kissed her spiky hair "IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH BELLLA!" I smirked and said "Ive missed you too Alice" My band/ family members, relaxed. Emmett walked over to me and nodded at Dexter and Ryan "Im sorry but Im afraid that Im her fave" He said snapping at them with his fingers. I laughed and Emmett grabbed me in a bear hug. Now Ryan and Dexter were pouting. I giggled then said "Um…Emmett….owwww!" I screeched he let me down and I beamed at him "Yes your right, you are my favorite." Then surprisingly Rosalie hugged me tight "I'm sorry Bella" I frowned and looked at her "There's no reason for you to be, it's not your fault…he didn't……want me anymore" I choked out and she looked at me stunned I frowned but Edward looked choked up then said "Who. Did. This. to. You" Between clenched teeth. I looked at him. But then noticed he looked almost a mess. His bronze hair was all messed up and it looked like he hasn't token a shower in atleast 4 days. I take that back. I know he hasn't. But right then Nick perked up. He walked over to me put his arm around my waist and said "Me". I tensed up. Would Edward be mad. But he didn't know why Nick did it yet. So there should be no reason. Ryan walked over to Nick and put his elbow on his arm. "Yep this fella's guilty as charged." Next was Dexter who then put his elbow on Ryan's arm "Just give me some hand cuffs and lock him up" Then lastly Brendon came up and made it worse "Just don't forget to hide the key Eddie" I growled at them. Gosh they could be over protective and so annoying. Edward looked pissed but I ran up to him at vampire speed to fast, and dexter,nick,ryan, and Brendon all fell down like dominos. I stuck my tongue out at them. This added them to start rolling on the floor laughing. But I continued to walk towards Edward. I didn't care if he didn't love me. He look like a angry wreck and I could take it. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my hands in his back pockets and kissed his chin, mainly cause it was all I could reach. Edward tensed and I backed up, My hood now falling off my head. I bit my lip and if I could cry I would. He didn't love me. I ran at vampire speed into the backstage room nick following behind me. I slammed the door but Nick got in before It even hit the door frame. I frowned and locked the door. Nick was enough. I fell on the couch and buried my face in a pillow. Nick sat down next to me and folded a piece of my hair behind my ear and rubbed my back trying to make me calm. I was sobbing now. "How could I be so stupid?!" I screamed flipping over and jumping off the couch. "He made it clear when he left, he didn't want me" I clasped onto the floor and a second later I was in Nicks arms, His head was resting on my head saying "Your not stupid bells, he has no clue what he missed out on" I sighed and kissed Nicks cheek. He smirked and kissed mine "Come on bells, we still have a show to do remember?" I nodded my head and he put his hand around my shoulder and led me to the stage. Edward growled at Nick and said "Please Bella we need to talk" I walked over to Edward, Nick was now leaning against the wall waiting to go on stage "Edward," I sighed "Im sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way" I said not looking at him but at his shoes, I was making my way up when in the middle of my next sentaced I saw a engagement ring on his finger "I know you don't want me…and I shouldn't have act- Im just so stu- OH MY GOD, EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN" I screamed I was pissed. I was starring at the ring now "You..you.." I turned to Nick, Edward tried to grab my arm but Nick, And now Dexter too, growled at him. Edward sighed "Please bella, can we talk later?" He was pleading and I would have stood stong but I sighed and dared to look into his eyes "Wy Edward? So you can tell me even more about how much you don't love me. How you hate me? Well know whats Eddie?" I asked extreamly pissed off "theres no need to, I already know" I snapped and walked away from him and went back on stage. I rushed to the microphone and said "Okay guys, Im ready, Im mad, this is I never told you what I do for a living"

"Stay out of the light  
Or the photograph that I gave you  
You can say a prayer if you need to  
Or just get in line and I'll grieve you  
Can I meet you, alone  
Another night and I'll see you  
Another night and I'll be you  
Some other way to continue  
To hide my face

[Chorus:]  
Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off  
I'm so dirty babe  
The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes  
I keep a book of the names and those

Only go so far 'til you bury them  
So deep and down we go

Touched by angels, though I fall out of grace  
I did it all so maybe I'd live this every day

[Chorus:]  
Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off  
I'm so dirty babe  
It ain't the money and it sure as hell ain't just for the fame  
It's for the bodies I claim and lose

Only go so far 'til you bury them  
So deep and down we go

Down

And down we go  
And down we go  
And down we go  
And we all fall down

I tried  
I tried

And we'll all dance alone to the tune of your death  
We'll love again, we'll laugh again  
And it's better off this way

And never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now.

Well never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now.

Well I tried  
One more night  
One more night  
well I'm laughin' out, cryin' out, laughin' out loud  
I tried, well I tried, well I tried,  
'Cause I tried, but I lied  
I lied

I tried  
I tried  
I tried, well

And we'll love again, we'll laugh again  
We'll cry again and we'll dance again  
And it's better off this way  
So much better off this way  
I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed

And never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now"

I sang, this had something to do with my death as a human. I sighed and went over to the piano

"Okay guys this is a different song, not like the others, " I said slowly "This is called

"The fly" I said slowly as I touched the keys and sang

"When I pull the wings off of the fly  
The fly never wonders why I did it  
When I pull the wings off of the fly  
The fly never wonders why I did  
You know they didn't ever  
Have to love me  
No, no, no

And no one ever will ever  
Love them now  
Oh, oh, but they  
They always wanted somehow  
To save me  
Why, oh, why  
For pit's sake, they should've saved themselves  
Oh, oh, but you

You always said I never missed a note  
I only ever wanted to be with you

I only wanted someone to play  
Play, play, play  
When I pull the wings off the fly  
The fly never wonders why  
You know they never really ever had to love me  
No, no, no

But no one will ever love them now  
Oh, oh, but they  
They always thought that somehow they could save me  
But why oh why  
For pity's sake me, they should've saved themselves  
but you  
you always said I never missed a note  
and nobody ever knew me like you do, you do

You always said it's gonna be ok, ok  
I only ever really wanted to be with you  
I only wanted someone to play, play, play, play  
When I pull the wings off of the fly  
The fly never wonders why I did it"

"Okay guys last song….here it goes"

"You were young but so am I  
And this is wrong but who am I to judge  
I feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough

Were one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight.

You were young and I was scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heart beat  
You know exactly where to take me

Were one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight.

Ooh ooh. ooh ooh.

You remember me  
You asked as I leave  
Remember what I said  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget?

Were one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight.

Were one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight.

Were one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight.

Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh.  
Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh.  
Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh."

"How ironic" I frowned and put the guitar down and stormed off stage, Dexter then said "Ooh um ignore her, she a little moody at this time of the month if you catch my drift" Ryan was rolling on the floor now and I could even hear Emmett laughing. I sighed

* * *

_to be contuined if people actually read it lol


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed closing my eyes tight. I quickly opened them. There in front of my was my greek god. I closed my eyes again shaking my head. "The ring" I said between clenched teeth. Edward eyes were pleading I could feel him starring. I opened my eyes, he just nodded. "Who?" I choked out. "Tanya" He said in a whisper that I could hardly even hear. All I could imagine was a strawberry blonde clinging to him. But he didn't love me. He didn't care for me. I gulped, un needed but still. "Edward." I said slowly trying to calm my self. I could feel emotions just throwing in the air. Jealousy, anger,depression,lust. LUST?!?!?1 How could I love a..a…..man who left me..alone in the woods..and now came back… planning to be wed. But why should I care. "Why are you here?" I said closing my eyes. I could sense that Ryan and Dexter were behind me. And Nick and Brendon were starring at Edward. I could sense there anger. I sighed and looked at Edward. His eyes topez now. "Alice…she she heard you were playing here…she-everyone need to be sure it was you…….we miss you….I miss you" He said reaching for my hand. I stepped away before he could touch me. I couldn't handle that. And, he was going to be married…….at any touch I might just slip up, grab him in my arms cry and sob and beg him to take me back. But why? I did nothing. I was now angry, more angry then I was before. "Well here I am" I said looking at him, pulling down my hood and running my fingers through my hair. He was about to say something but Alice ran up to me and caught me in a hug. She released me and looked between Edward and me. Edward looked like he was going to collapse any minute now. Alice sighed and looked at me beaming "Ooh bella! Please please will you visit us?!" She was nearly screeching with excitement "Sure…but can I bring my band?" I asked, Nick putting his arm around my waist, Breandon putting his elbow on his shoulder, Ryan putting his arm around my Neck and Dexter kneeling on the floor doing spirit fingers. If I could blush I would. We all started cracking up Alice was jumping up and down "OF COURSE YOU CAN!" She screeched I laughed, Dexter stood up and put a goofy grin on his face. I forgot Edward was even there for a moment. "When?" I asked Alice "Well maybe tonight? You can follow us home?" She offered. I smiled and turned to my band. Ryan and Dexter were already running to the door. Ryan started running around me with his arms out like super man. He quickly lifted me up and slung me over his shoulder. I scowled at him as he ran out the door. I waved to the Cullens and yelled "Well follow you!"

Before I even knew it we were at the Cullens. The house was…well giant. It was like the one in forks. Giant windows. Open, simple modern. Ryan and Dexter were walking with me, Brendon and Nick were shortly behind us. Ryan had his arm around me, same with dexter. They bother whispered in my ear. "Hey, we could still kill him ya know?" Dexter was beaming, I growled "All I'm saying is that if you feel the need, to have us…..maybe…..eat him….burn him, then heck" He said throwing up his arms "We may accidentally do that just for you" Ryan said finished for me. They were being sarcastic, but I could tell there really ment it. I slapped there arms and skipped up the door steps. "Ha you two wouldn't stand a chance!" I said ringing the door bell and sticking my tongue out at them. Before I knew it I was in a bear hug my Emmett. I smiled up at him and said "Hello" then I noticed all of the Cullen's were lined up In front of me. Esme and Carisle, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and finally, my eyes search eagerly, there a greek god and a strawberry blonde. She was beautiful. She had her arm on Edward chest and Edward had his arm wrapped around her waste. I visibly cringed and step back. Oh god why would I come here? I thought. Before I knew it Nick was holding me up from dropping to my knees and sobbing. He put his arm around my waist and I kissed his cheek and mumbled "thank you" to him "Anytime" He whispered. This only happened in a matter of seconds. I sighed and then waved at everyone. "Um hi… this is Nick," I said pointing to the boy who had his arm around my waist, keeping me up, but Im sure they couldn't tell that "That's Ryan, brendon, and Dexter" I said pointing to each one of them. They all smiled and Dexter then said "Weve heard so much about all of you" And everyone began walking up and shaking there hands. My eyes gazed back over to Edward and Tanya. She was all over him. My hands were in fist and a muffled a growl by fake coughing. Jasper was sending me calm waves and a sent him a smile and a nod. I frowned then sighed "So um…." I choked out. Esme smiled "Well lets all go into that living room, and you can tell us what you have been doing over these years." She said with a smile. I ran up to her and hugged her "God I missed you Esme" I said smiling and releasing her. If Esme could cry she would. I followed her into the living room. Of course Dexter were having a fight in the door way talking about how Ryan should go first, "NO DUDE I SHOULD GO FIRST!" Cried dexter "IM SPECIALER THAN YOU THOUGH!!" Screamed Ryan stomping on Dexter's foot. I walked up to both of them and smacked them on the back of the heads "If you guys don't behave im going to make you guys wait in the car" I scowled at them. "Now Ryan walk in first, then dexter, then Nick, and finally Brendon" I said smiling sweetly. Ryan kissed my cheek and started jumping up and down and pointing when he enterd the room "Ha see, told you Im her favorite" Dexter growled but sighed "stupidfavoritepickingvampiresinger!" I laughed and put my arm around his shoulder "Its okay Dex" Me and my band sat on one couch. Esme and Carisle sat on there own couch, and Alice sat on Jaspers lap, same with Rosalie and Emmett. I looked over to Edward…..then on him, was Tanya. I could tell my eyes were going red. Brendon sat by me and wisperd "Calm down" I sighed and my eyes slowly faded back to gold. "Bella, Did your eyes just turn…red?" Carisle spoke. I nodded my head "Sometimes..if Im feeling a really strong emotion..my eyes turn that color" I said biting my lip. He just nodded then said "Well may you please tell us what happened?" I knew what he met. Brendon nugged me and smiled, Ryan messed up my hair encouragingly. Nick smiled at me. I sighed then said "Um well, after Edward" I bite down on my lip, it would have been bleeding by now if I were human "Left" I gulped "I kinda starting acting miserable. I mean there was no reason to go on" I threw my hands eyes turned blue. "I lost my love, my sister, I lost my family" My fist were clenched together, I wasn't going to hold back, I didn't care right now. Now my eyes were black. "I felt no reason to go on. Its just……….terribly horrid! How I thought I would even meet your standers, like I was even comparable." I said between clenched teeth "I was just a clumsy, crazy girl" I shrugged my eyes now were back to gold. "Charlie…..he didn't like the way I was behaving, I was doing stupid things" I bit on my lip "The more I did stupid things the more times I could hear Edward telling me to be safe, to stop it, and in some screwed up way, I felt like I needed to endanger myself" I scowled, my eyes turning blue again. A crystal blue. Now white. Perfectly white "So Charlie sent me to live with my mom, again, she was in Florida, really sunny" I gave a depressed laugh "I refused to go…..I snapped at Charlie, grabbed my things, and ran out of the house, I regret it too, how I could be so stupid I dontk now, it just gave me another reason why I wasn't good enough for you guys" The white turned to a purple "So I went to a club. By myself. Most kids didn't want to talk to me anymore. cause I was so….um depressed- I think that would be the word, heck even Mike stopped talking to me" I shrugged and attempted to smile "Um anyway, when I was at that club. I started to drink. A little more…..another one. Until I had like 6 shots. Now I had never been the girl to go off drinking, I wasn't the kind of girl to carry a fake ID either but I did. God I could have passed for 14 then…I don't know how they believed I was 21" I scowled eyes turning black now "Know those movies, where the persons drunk and walking out of a bar, and there tipping over stumbling" I beamed "Ya well that was me," I was stumbling a lot telling my story, stuttering at every word, I don't know why. I didn't know why my emotions were so strong. I don't know why I was being so sarcastic and angry. "The whole time, when I was walking down that street, all I heard was Edward saying how he dosnt want to pretend to be human anymore, ooh how much he doesn't want me" I sighed. I was now standing, doing hand motions walking around the room like a lecture to them all "Im not going to deny the fact that I was acting crazy, maybe it was cause I was drunk I don't know, all I know is what happened next, I was stumbling tripping over to myself," I cringed "I ended up waking up on the side of the rode." I gulped "I was evidently raped, and beaten, But I didn't know that at the time of course" I threw my hands up "Now where dose me becoming a vampire play into this" I said raising my eyebrow "well, I couldn't move, I attempted to, but I knew it, I was going to die" I sighed "And I was fine with it- to me there was no reason for me even to be alive" I shrugged "I was a waste of life, without you guys, what was the point ya know?" "Okay well Charlie, I love him, but he knew, he understood why I thought that. So now I was laying in the middle of the rode, god knows where" And a car came up and Nick, and Ryan jumped out. I was petrified, no really I was shaking begging pleading "Please no more!" I said screeching in barley a whisper, I recovered back to a normal voice "There were saying how there weren't going to hurt me, but they looked…well how do I say it in pain, Ryan put me in the car, and I noticed his eyes!" I said pacing around the room "Now I know what your thinking, what a paranoid girl" I said stopping my pace and looking at there hurt expressions "But I wasn't, my observation was correct they were like you, part of me wanted to stand" I shook my head "How stupid, I noticed that…I was covered in blood, with just a coat on" I cringed "Nick asked me, once we were in the van if..I wanted to live…" I gulped "Of course he explained further more, but in a rush ya know, I mean I was going to die either or, I didn't really need many details- So I said yes…I mean….after thinking about it, yes my lifted suck and there really wasn't a need for me to even walk this earth another day. But I wasn't going to be the one to cast a death wish upon myself." I turned to stop pacing and asked them again "I mean would you want to die either?" The all shook there heads "I mean alright, stupid question, nobody would say yes. But anyways, he ended up well biting me….I know how cliché right? Gosh it such a a funny thing, in a twisted way. Asking me permission." I mumbled sighing and turning to Nick "But how else do you approach a situation as that, "Come with me if you want to live"??" I laughed and rolled my eyes "But he did, it was my own personal hell, to live forever..and not have you guys, I know I'm stupid" I stopped and stared at them "But how could I not? I wasn't in the right mind, like a obsession. But I did what I had to do and I got by" I smiled "With the help of them…… my family" I giggled and sighed and sat back down. I had a sarcastic smile on my face "Now, really, I'm not mad at any of you I never was, I was mad at myself for not being good enough, If you want me to go..thats fine, Ill understand" I said slowly my eyes turning green. "NO!" Edward yelled. I looked at him startled but he just frowned and turned to alice "Please bell, don't go its just…we feel guilty" I sighed at that "Why? You guys did nothing" "But we did" Alice said "If we only stayed. " I choked and stood up "What if you only stayed?! Edward didn't want me…you guys didn't say goodbye. I wasn't good enough for you guys, hell I'm still not! And I'm sorry, I tried, I tried to get you guys to like me! I really did" My eyes were now purple. Edward looked like he was about to say something but turned to Tanya and sighed. I cringed, another slap in the face. Alice stood up and said "BELLA! WE DIDN'T LEAVE CAUSE WE DIDN'T LOVE YOU! WE LEFT BECAUSE EDWARD THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE YOU SAFER! HE LIED!" She yelled and I fell back, Nick caught me. I was mad "Why didn't you say goodbye" I said between clenched teeth trying not to clasped role up and a ball and sob. "Cause….we wanted you to forget. to have a clear break.." Edward said this that time. "Clear break my ass" Brendon mumbled, he hardly ever talked so I just store at him. He just shrugged. Carlisle cut in "Everyone just calm down……bella what happen to be your powers?" Ooh god this should cause lots of attention "Um well….ya know my eyes change color to my emotions. But not like happy or sad, they have to be strong and intense. Like purple, depressed, deprived, um white, blank almost emotionless, red, rage, um green, pleading begging jealousy sometimes, blue is when I look back on bad things sorta when I feel torn apart hurt. Usually when I'm happy or just fine my eyes are butterscotch. But I don't think this is really a power, um I can go invisible, I can make others to." I looked at the ground, they were all gawking at me "I can also block vampires powers or un block em, I have this weird force field thing where I can protect other people. Its not that great though.." I said. Carlisle looked at me amazed "Is that all?" I gulped "Well If this counts, when I was a new born and still through out this life, I never was effected by bloodlust, I also don't have to hunt so much, I don't need it as much as others, I think its cause I never really liked the smell, to me, blood smells like rust and salt" I cringed "BLECK!" Everyone laughed "That's all?" He asked again I nodded "Well that amazing bella, if its possible if we can talk more about this some time?" I nodded my head again "Anytime" "AHHH!!! BELLA GUESS WHAT WERE DOING TOMARRRO!" I looked at alice covering my ears, she was so small but yelled so LOUD. "WERE GOING SHOPPING!" She started to jump up and down and hugged me, Jasper was resisting the urge to jump up and down with her, "Please alice calm down" Alice giggled "Sorry Jazzy" She hugged me one more time a released me. "OOOH PAY IT UP RYAN!" I turned my head and looked at them confused "Ooh well bella, we had a bet, using what you have described to us about alice, I bet that you would have to go shopping. Dexter said that you would refuse to" I scowled at them "Hey don't blame me!" Dexter stared at me "If anyone should be blaming anyone, then bella SHAME! Now im out 100 bucks" I wasnow growling "What did I tell you about making bets about me!" They looked scared "But" they both said at the same time "NO BUTS! That's is march to the car right now!" They looked at me with pleading eyes "NOW!" I giggled. Ryan and Dexter pouted and walked out of the house. "Im sorry about that" I said beaming. The cullens were all looking at me "Whoa bella got back bone!" Emmett yelled out. Everyone was cracking up. "So when are we going tomorrow?" I asked looking at Alice "Um early! Lets say 8:30 ish?" She asked I laughed "Are places even open then?" She looked at me like I was crazy "Well make them open" I laughed and hug everyone, not Edward or Tanya, I just couldn't. I hope then wouldn't be mad about that. I waved them all goodbye and me Brendon and Nick walked out, I looked and Brendon "There like little four year olds." I looked at the car to see them rolling around in front of it "RYAN! DEXTER" I screamed. I grabbed both of them by the ears "OOOOW BELLLS! WE WERE JUST PLAYING!" "Ha! Just playing you two…know what?? "What?" Dexter whined out "No whatching T.V for a week" I smiled and let go of there ears "BUT!" "Bot nothing now in the car!" God you would think there 4 not 120. I heard clapping and saw the cullens standing on the front porch. I looked down, if I was human I would blush. I walked into the car and drove home.

NEXT MORNING ^^ I know I know that portion of this chapter sucked. Me with even righting confrontation it terrible. And It may be to much humor not enough sadness.

I was now walking up the cullens porch to see Alice. The door was wide open so I just walked in. I was wearing a Cardigan, black skirt, black tights, white vintage boots, and a vintage rolling stones t shirt. My hair was slightly curly today. I walked into the house, calling "Alice!" But she didn't come. So I made a executive decision that since I was there, I might as well…look around. I walked into a room and noticed Edwards Piano. If I was human, tears would be falling. I sat down on the piano bench. My hands traced the keys. I coughed a sob. I then sat in my playing position and as I played my song Threee cheers for five years I lightly sung the lyrics, in a bare whisper

"I swear that you don't have to go  
I thought we could wait for the fireworks  
I thought we could wait for the snow  
To wash over Georgia and kill the hurt  
I thought I could live in your arms  
And spend every moment I had with you  
Stay up all night with the stars  
Confess all the faith that I had in you  
To late, I'm sure and lonely  
Another night, another dream wasted on you  
Just be here now against me  
You know the words so sing along for me baby  
For heaven's sake I know you're sorry  
But you won't stop crying  
This anniversary may never be the same  
Inside I hope you know I'm dying  
With my heart beside me  
In shattered pieces that may never be replaced  
And if I died right now you'd never be the same

I thought with a month of apart  
Together would find us an opening  
And moonlight would provide the spark  
And that I would stumble across the key  
Or break down the door to your heart  
Forever could see us not you and me  
And you'd help me out of the dark  
And I'd give my heart as an offering

And I will always remember you as you are right now to me  
And I will always remember now  
Sleep alone tonight with no one here just by your side  
How does she feel, how does she kiss  
How does she taste while she's on your lips  
I can't forget you  
I know you want me to want you  
I want to  
But I can't forgive you  
So when this is over don't blow your composure baby  
I can't forgive you  
I know you want me to want you I want you"

Next thing I knew, a bronze haired god was sitting right next to me. "Did you write this.." He asked in a whisper hushed tone. I nodded my head "Just last night actually" I admitted "It was amazing..when did you, well, learn how to play?" He asked, I turned and looked to see him starring at me with intense golden eyes, I didn't respond right away, I was savoring the seconds "99 years ago" I mumbled. He looked at me now sorrow some "Bella Im so sorry, I lied that day, I loved you..I just wanted you to be safe, I st-" Alice skipped into the room "BELLA YOU CAME!" She screamed tackling me, flying me off the piano bench and onto the floor. I giggled "Of course I did, my lil pixie!" She scowled "Im not a pixie!" I laughed and stood up. I was looking at Edward pleading with my eyes, I didn't know why but I wanted him to hug me and tell Alice that I rather prefer not to have me go so he could spend more time with me. But again right when he opened his mouth Tanya walked in. "That was you playing Edward? I haven't heard you ever play." She said sitting down in the previous spot I was sitting in. My eyes were now red. Edward shook his head "No that was Bella" He said smiling over at me, my eyes turned butter scotch. Part of me was actually ecstatic Tanya never heard him play. I still wanted to know what Edward had been trying to say. "Ooh well it was nice" She mumbled this, now less enthusiastic. She then scowled at me and I growled but Alice pulled me away and mumbled "Bye Edward..tanya" But she said Tanya liked she didn't like her. I was beaming I turned to Alice as we walked out "I don't really like Tanya" I mumbled to her "Good cause I don't really like her either Bella. NOW LETS GO SHOPPING!" I laughed. I was happy. My best friend hated her soon to be sister in law, who was about to marry the man I loved. OOOh today has to be simply grand. I me being sarcastic of course.

Okay yeah I know I cant really write. But I got plans giggle. For this storyy. Yes it inv- nopers im not gonna spoil it! Ha I crack myself up.. not. Sorry for this chapter, Im sure it's a let down to a couple of people but I thought it finished strong. Ish lol. But really guys that was nice of you to review really. I would only hope you would contain to read it htouhg. It is my first fan fic. But I understand if you choose to ignore the rest of this story. =/ THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

"Alice" I gulped and bit my lip, a human habit. "Yes Bells?!" She exclaimed as we went through racks of a expensive punky yet vintage store "Um….whats Tanya like..??" I asked looking down, I had lost all my confidence, I had broken down, I had somewhat admitted my curiosity, my jealousy, my pains. My love. "Well to be honest with you bells, she sorta… a bitch" Alice admitted. I look at her dumbfounded Ive never heard this little pixie swore before I realized. "I mean don't get me wrong, shes not all that bad but she just full of herself." Alice sighed and pulled out a cardigan "I think this would look cute on you" I smiled my eyes turned purple "Um…one more question" I said counting to look through the racks "What bella?" She chirped. "Um well do- has- did he um ever say anything about me, I mean was he even sad when he left?" I begged. "BELLA! EDWARD LOVES YOU CANT YOU SEE THAT!?!" She screamed everyone in the store turned and looked at us "I shouldn't have asked" I mumbled "No." I said stiffly. Alice was right in front of me now, eyes pleading "Bella, Edward only left the house to hunt for 8 months! Bella hes only marrying Tanya because he knew you would, again he thought you were dead, were never coming back, he couldn't stand being lonely." Alice said quickly. I looked at her and cringed back like she slapped me. "This has to be hell" I mumbled. Alice heard me "Bells you know you can tell me anything.." She said I nodded "Its just that, my was almost sister, you, now cant be, cause now a girl, Tanya, is all over my love, Edward, and now I don't get my sister or my love, and I can feel the jealousy, her and Edward you and Tanya bonding." I cringed "Im happy your getting another sister I just wish it was me. I sound selfish im sorry, I should stop talking" I sighed My confidence was foiling up into a little ball. "BELLA!!" she gasped and threw me into a hug "You know you are like a sister to me!" She said jumping up and down. I laughed and smiled "So you wouldn't be mad if I hated Tanya right? Duue to the cirrumstances" I asked Alice rolled her "Of course I wouldn't care, as long as no one gets hurts in the process of your hate." I laughed and nodded my head.

She threw a pile of clothes at me and told me to try them on but right before I left she whisperd in my ear "You know you sorta just confessed to me your still in love with Edward" I gasp and mumbled "stupidbestfriendvampirePIXIE!" I screeched.

*Back at Alice's house after shopping*

"What the" I mumbled seeing Ryan and Dexter hanging out with Jasper and Emmett, Brendon and Nick talking to Carlisle. I stood there in horror "Are you…..guys…..socializing…..??" I asked stuttering. "Close your mouth bella its rude to stare" Dexter laughed. I scowled at him, Nick then said "Well we thought you would be hanging around them a lot so we decided to-" Ryan cut in "BONDING TIME WITH YOUR SECOND FAMILY!!!" He screeched like a girl and started jumping up and down in his seat and fell off the couch. I had to hold my sides with laughter. Emmett laughed like thunder, it seemed to shake the whole house. I stopped and calm myself then said "So wheres um…everyone else?" They all knew who I was talking about and replied in a mumble "Upstairs" I just nodded, my eyes turning red with a mixture of blue. What was he doing up there with her!?!?!?!?!?! I know Alice keeps saying he loves me but but…what. The. Hell. I cringed with a mental imagine of Edward and Tanya. I mumbled something incoherent like "stupidabnoxiousvampirewhore….!" I screeched no one seemed to understand what I said so Emmett cut in with a shocked face "OOH NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT I MENT LIKE THERE JUST UP STAIRS TALKING!" Everyone was laughing ecept me. I really wanted to talk with Edward. But he getting engaged. Wait, hold up I thought "..married?" I asked between clenched teeth. "Um- bells before you overact-" Nick was by my side putting his arm around me and Ryan stood beside me petting my said saying "Bells calm down, I don't think your eyes can get any redder" Ryan chuckled and I slammed my foot onto his shoe. "OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He screeched

"That's what you get Ry Ry" I looked down biting my lip trying to calm myself "When" I said taking a breath it was only a whisper but Jasper cut in and said "Next weekend." He said again a whisper. I gasped if I was human I would have fainted cried and ran. But no not anymore. I looked at jasper, my eyes were flaming with rage. No No no I don't love him! I sneered at myself thoughtfully. YES YOU DO CRAZY GIRL YOU KNOW YOU DO! I shook my head and sighed the rage would drain though. "Bella please calm down." Jasper Pleaded with me. "I think I should go" I said turning to Ryan, Dexter, Brendon and Nick who were all standing beside me. They all nodded but I shook my head "You guys can stay if you would like..I mean I sorta want to be alone" I attempted a smile then cleched my teeth, my eyes were flaming now. "Are you sure you don't want company?" Nicks asked rubbing my shoulders, Ryan still petting my hair. "Yeah ill be fine" I almost felt like my eyes would start bleeding out. "Alright" Nick said wit ha smile, I nodded and turned to the cullens "Ill come over tomorrow Alice" I smiled at her and she jumped up excited. "See you!" She yelled as I ran out of the house. I ran and ran until I was some clearing. I didn't care who heard me but I started to sing. I know how cliché right? But I cnat help it I has just started singing some song. Anything I just then made up with some lyrics, and walked around the clearing singing them

"I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
But I found the cure to growing older

I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends  
And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again  
And I've got arrogance down to a science  
Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up

Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lips  
I'm sending your fingernails and empty bottles you've sipped  
Back to your family cause I know you will be missed  
So you can find a safe place, brace yourself

They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone  
But for what we've become, we just feel more alone  
Always weigh what I've got against what I left  
So progress report: I am missing you to death

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up

Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Always borrowed  
Always you

I found a cure to growing older  
I found a cure to growing older

Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up"

I fell to the ground and sat criss cross, yes dare I say it applesauce. I started to rock myself back and fourth my hands clutching my head. I began to dry sob. Before I knew what was happening I felt to cold arms wrap around me pulling me against there chest. I just put my head to there shoulder and sobbed harder. I sniffed. OMG it was Edward. He scent was just delicious. It only made me cry harder. But not once did I pull away. If he was going to get married then I wanted to be in his arms one last time. "Im sorry bella, Im so sorry" He said kissing the top of my head rocking me. I sobbed even more, god "stupid engaged vampire!" I cried between sobs. I pushed away from him a stood up. I cant let him see me like this. To late, I spite out at myself in my head. My eyes went white. "Sorry um yeah bye" I choked out and ran

He wasn't faster then me. I mean he was fast but not faster then me. I ran and ran all the way back to my house. Where I pulled out a pen and paper and began to write

'I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
But I found the cure to growing older

I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends  
And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again  
And I've got arrogance down to a science  
Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends……'

When I was done tweaking the song and what not it was 11 in the afternoon. Dexter Ryan Nick and Brendon came home a couple hurs ago, they all kissed me on the cheek and told me to feel 'better'. They then left to hunt and now I was alone. I guess I could go see Alice I thought?

I ran to the cullens house and took a couple unneeded deep breaths, I knocked on the door but it was open, again. I rolled my eyes, what was I in for now.

I was wearing a black dress, and black tights, with a old fashioned back pack for a somewhat purse. I was wearing my black chucks.

(outfit and stuff in profile)

I walked in and lightly placed my bag on the floor. I walked into the kitched. I know what your thinking? Why the freak would I look in the kitchen. I honestly don't even know. When I walked I put my hair into two braids, yes using vampire speed and sighed and walked through the kitchen door way and shouted "ALICE!" I sighed, no one came, so I took a seat on the kitchen table. "She not here" Said a velvety voice from the corner of the room. I almost fell out of my seat but instead I tried to pull it off like I was turning to look at him. He chuckled low. I nodded at him then said "Where is everyone?"

"Hunting" He replied casually. "Oh" I said, disappointment evident in my voice. "They be back in a hour or so" He said with a crooked smile that almost made me melt. Supid melting UGH DAZZLER!. I looked down and rolled my eyes "Um sorry bout um yesterday…" I mumbled underneath my breath "Its fine" He said I turned to look over at him but found him to be standing right over me. I almost gasped "Ha ha....you know its not fine." I choked out looking in his eyes, my eyes turning purple. "Trust me" He nodded "Its fine" I think Edward was trying to purposely dazzle me. I just nodded and stood up, we were just inches apart, I could see all of his features, his eyes, he bronze hair slightly in his face, the other half sticking up messy, his deep golden eyes, he looked 17 years old. So young handsome, but at the same time not, cause he knew so much and acting so wise. I shook my head in daze, dam it, I thought "Um I should get going then" He just gave me a crooked grin and nodded. But my legs wouldn't move. I cursed them, COME ON BELLA MOVE IT OVER LOOSE IT! I screamed to myself in my thoughts. My eyes turned white to purple to black to blue to gold. Edward still had the crooked smile on his face. But it looked mischievous. I raised a eye brow at him, before I knew this lips were crashed on to mine. My eyes went wide, he didn't even have his opened, He pushed me into one of the cabinets, HES GETTING MARRIED! I shouted in my head. WHO CARES! The other part of me said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled onto his hair. I didn't have to breath but I had to collect myself, somehow I pulled my face away, but of course all he did was start to kiss up and down my neck, my collar bone and back up to my jaw. His hands gripped my waist and pulled me close to him. He grabbed my calve and lifted up to his waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist, went to his ear and chuckled "To bad your getting married huh?" I said. (eww im sorry I feel dirty just writing that but I had to in order for you to get that OOOMEC! Feeling if you catch my drift, trust me it very award being the one writing it then the one reading it if you catch my drift, cringes) He tensed up and I kissed his neck before dropping onto my feet and looked up at him. He had a frown on his face. "Aww don't be so sad Eddie" I said poking his nose. "You're the one who left me remember?" I asked. I knew I was being rude but he deserved this. Trying to dazzle me like that. PUSHH YEAH RIGHT EDWARD! And after hes already engaged. Sure I wasn't happy about it but how rude! Im not just some some I don't know girl that he can simply string along! He left me. He made my life hell. He did this to me. Hes the one who got engaged. He the one who lied. He the one who left me in that forest! I shouted in my head. My eyes turning red I walk out of the kitchen and picked up my back pack out of the hall. I turned around to see Edward standing there with a pathetic look on his face. I frowned. "Tell Alice to call me when she gets back" I said tossing the bag over my shoulder. "Bye Edward" I said turning to walk out. "Bye bella" He said slowly sighing at my name. I just nodded and ran out to my house.

Hope you guys liked that chapter. Took me awhile ma bad. Two days Yes I count that as awhile. Again thank you all for reading it it means a lot. If this chapter sucks then Im sorry. If it seems unorganized and stuff, then im sorry. I had lots of ides but I still wanted to show you that bella, still like Edward, Edward likes bella still, but theres still Tanya ya know? I don't see bella as the girl who, even, if she hates the person, to want to be the one to come between them. I hope you liked it. Again THANK YOU!


End file.
